Malificent
by claw06
Summary: The rewrite of malicious intent. Note: Sakura will be bashed because I don't like her. Get over it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Sometimes it's the sane happy ones are the ones you have to look out for"-Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto frowned as him and his teammates waited for Kakashi. The jonin was, as usual, three hours late, annoying him immensely. To abate said annoyance he decided to bug his female teammate.  
"Hey Sakura-chan, will you go a date with me?!" He shouted, blanching inwardly in disgust. He couldn't stand his two comrades. The Uchiha's only goal was to kill Itachi, and the girl- he snorted mentally-. Oh how the kunoichi of their "great" village had declined in quality.  
"No! Now shut up you're hurting Sasuke-kun's ears!" The girl screeched at him, hitting him harshly  
Naruto squinted his eyes, hiding the pain in them. 'Kit, why won't you just kill them?' Kyuubi asked.  
'You know I will. I'm just waiting for them to outlive their use to me. I'm sick of it all Kyuubi-sama.' Naruto told the demon lord. Kyuubi sighed in his cage.' Its gonna be alright, kit. I'll be here with you all the way.' Naruto inwardly nodded.  
'I know, master. I still have my subordinates with me. I have the Akatsuki too.' Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded in his cage and went to sleep.  
Naruto looked at his teammates and a malicious look gathered in his eyes before it disappeared. Yes he was definitely going to rid himself of those two and when he did, he was starting with Sakura. The pink haired wench had earned her death in spades. A silky voice sounded in his mind, and he fought the whimper that wanted to escape.  
' Such dangerous thoughts, bouya.' It whispered.  
'M-Muraki- sama.' Stammered the vixen and his savior chuckled darkly. "Pay attention, lovely one. Your...sensei is vying for your attention." Blinking Naruto did as bid forcing a smile as he found his...teammates and his sensei watching him.  
"Hehe, ano why're you guys staring at me like that?"  
Sakura glared at him, snorting at his question while Kakashi sighed. "Nevermind that, Naruto...just pay attention please."  
"Of course, Kaka-sensei." 'When hell freezes over and Kyuu-sama mates that screeching banshee I call a teammate.'  
' Actually, you may wish to pay attention, my lovely one. This announcement is from the old man.' Pouting at the telepathic command he tuned back in to Kakashi's words. "Hokage-sama has asked that we go to his office. He has an important assignment involving today's mission."  
Naruto frowned, tilting his head. "Whatcha mean, sensei. I thought we were gonna do a d-rank...again." In his mind both of his masters chuckled, making him slightly apprehensive. Meanwhile Kakashi smiled.  
"We were requested for a C-rank."  
A grin crossed Naruto's lips while Sasuke smirked. Sakura cheered."Where?" She asked and their sensei's smile grew larger.  
"Nami no kuni."


	2. The Mission

"These brats are gonna protect me?"

Naruto gritted his teeth at the skepticism in their client's voice forcing himself not to give in to the urge to gut the elderly drunkard. Beside him Sakura bristled, glaring at the man. Kakashi sighed.

"Please do not insult my students, Tazuna-san. They are some of the most talented genin Konoha has to offer."

Giving them a snort, the bridge builder turned to the Hokage. "We leave at first light, sir. I need to be home within the next few days."

"Of course, Tazuna-san. You may leave." Sensing the dismissal the man bowed and left, after casting one last skeptical look at team seven.

Once he was gone, Sarutobi turned to the genin team before him. "Team Seven, your missions record is extremely impressive. Due to this, I will be assigning you another mission that coincides with your current mission." He paused, picking up a scroll from his desk, opening it to reveal a portrait of a man. The man was severely handsome with short and messy silver hair, a broad muscular frame and mis matched silver eyes behind a pair of wire glasses. The man wore an all white western business suit under a whiter overcoat that made his pale skin seem paler.

A soft sound left Naruto drawing everyone's attention to him. He was staring at the portrait wide eyed, full lips parted in a quiet gasp. "Muraki-sama..." He whispered and Sarutobi smiled.

"Yes. You will be retrieving this man, Kazutaka Muraki from Nami no kuni and escorting him back at the end of your other mission. He is the world's most renowned doctor and without Tsunade-hime here the medics need all the help they can get."

Kakashi frowned, looking up from his book to glance at the picture. "How does Naruto know him?"

Jerking violently at the sound of his name Naruto gave a nervous laugh, tearing his eyes away from the picture if his beloved master to look at the rest of his teammates.

"Muraki-sama saved my life a long time ago."

"From what?"

"Everything."

Barring a confrontation with a pair of twin chunin level nukenin, an s-rank nukenin and a hunter Nin team seven was glad to find their journey to Nami no Kuni relatively safe. Once they had managed to their exhausted sensei settled in the guest room they turned their attention toward their next mission. Sasuke was chosen to stay and guard their charges while Sakura and Naruto went to their target's room at the inn to inform him of their arrival and get him to check Kakashi over_. 'Muraki-sama we're on our way to you.'_

The blond jinchuriki relayed, shivering as the elder male replied with a smooth _'I'll be waiting.'_

Ten minutes later found the genin standing outside of their target's door, hearts pounding violently; one in fear, the other with anxiety.

They knocked.

With baited breaths they wait for the door to open and when it did Naruto felt his knees weaken in anxious relief. "Muraki-sama..."

He breathed and the man gave him that eerie yet gentle smile, cupping his cheek in one of his cold callous hands.

"Hello, bouya. Who's your friend?"


	3. Time has come

Naruto gave a small but faux smile at his master's question, causing him to frown.  
_'Bouya?'_  
The blond shook his head. "This is my teammate, Haruno Sakura. Sakura-chan, this is Muraki-sama."  
Fear coursed through the pink haired girl as she took in the form of the man in front of her. He was tall, nearing 6'6 and broad shouldered, an aura of malicious intent seemingly embedded in the air around him despite his benevolent smile.

How did Naruto know such a man? Did this prove that he really was the demon that her mother seemed convinced that he was. Forcing away those disturbing thoughts she offered her hand.

"P-Pleasure t-to meet you, Muraki-s-sama." He smiled kindly.  
"Likewise, young lady." he responded and a flare of jealousy flashed on Naruto's end of their bond.  
_' It's not good to meet her. She's like a festering sore. All she does is whine, complain and beg the Uchiha brat for the date he's been denying her for the past two years. Despicable excuse for a kunoichi.'_  
_'Oh hush, my precious poppet. '_

"Where is your sensei, Naru-chan?"  
The blond frowned at him. "Kakashi-Sensei is at Tsunami-chan's house because he used up all his chakra fighting a few nuke Nin...and The Akuma no Kiri."  
Muraki snickered inwardly at that. _' The Devil of the Mist?'_  
**'Hai. He is a human that fancies himself a demon.**_**' **_Rumbled a sleepy voice and the doctor raised an eyebrow following the two genin from the inn, having agreed to take a look at their sensei when he arrived at their client's home.  
_'Is he strong?'_  
The kyuubi fell silent for a moment, reviewing Naruto's memories of the fight the snorting**. 'No. He is the same level as the copy-cat that the brat has as a sensei.'  
**

"Muraki-sama?" Naruto's worried voice brought him back to the outside world and he found himself smiling down into wide ocean blue eyes.  
"I am fine, lovely. Merely lost in thought." 

Sakura snorted at his words. "Lovely? Naruto? _Pu-lease._ He's loud, annoying, crude, and disrespectful. There's nothing 'lovely' about him Muraki-san." She sneered and the petite blond glared at her viciously, eyes flashing a dangerous scarlet. 

"There's nothing lovely about you either, you flat-chested, no figure having, whiny, weak, desperate, pathetic wench! At least I actually train! All you do is sit around stalking a boy that will never want you! You don't even _KNOW_ how to hold a kunai!"  
He snarled and the rosette recoiled away from him, hurt dominating her features. Naruto froze fear and anguish gripping his heart. What was wrong with him? Why hadn't his mask come into place as it always did?

Placing a calming hand on his doll's shoulder, the doctor turned to the girl.

"Go tell you other teammate and your sensei of our arrival. I need to talk to Naru-chan."  
Sakura nodded tearfully and rushed into the house leaving the two alone. 

Once she was gone, Naruto turned to his master blue hues dark with anguish and rage. "What's happening to me, Muraki-Sama? I- my mask- I couldn't get it to- to- my mask would've never said that! Why didn't my mask come up?" He whimpered and the snow-haired man pulled him into a warm embrace, mismatched eyes glinting with unholy light. "Sh, My bouya. I'm coming home. It's time." 

His lover sniffled looking up at him with wide wet eyes. " T-Time for what?"  
"Time for you to drop the act entirely."


End file.
